I Love You, But There Is A Screen Between Us
by BatDemonNinja
Summary: Alfred was no giant fan of computers, he was a man that liked the real world life unlike his friends and family. So he never expected a small little computer program could effect him so much. USxJapan


Elli: H-Hi... don't be rough on me, for those who are reading _ExtraTerrestrial _don't panic, Tsuki-chan is trying to get the next chapter done with much difficulty so if you have suggestions and ideas to help please PM Kami-sama! Now to my story...It's inspired by Rin's song 'I Like You, I Love You.'

Japan: You nervous?

Elli: A little...

America: Don't be worried! Be happy!

Elli: *blush* I-I'll try...

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>"Take that you unawesome fleets! Kesesesese!"<p>

"Mon dieu! You killed one of my own mon cher!"

"Well next time stay out of the way!"

Alfred hummed as he watched his computer dork group of friends play a group game on their laptops, all around the lounge either they laid on the floor or were seated on pillows and chairs. The American could never understand why he was friends with mostly gamers...he never really cared about the computer world.

"Alfred, you git, stop humming so I can kill off the frog's fleets!" his best friend, Arthur, complained. They have been friends since high school but once they entered college and met other he was sucked into the world of technology and games, is kinda pissed the American off.

"But mon petit lopin! I only have 1,000 fleets left!" Francis complained as he wiggled around the floor, typing to save whatever fleets were surviving. Francis was a young man Alfred and Arthur met on the first day of college, branded in iPods and wires that Alfred feared if he was a terrorist. But he was the main cause for Alfred to lose his best friend, but he was cool without the tech too. They met many others since that day two years ago, including the Italian and German brothers, frequent gamers too; Antonio, Francis's friend and music lover, he made his own music with his tech; Ivan, a Russian hacker and cheater of games, his sisters were too but they never really hung out with them; Yao, a game designer that really looked like a chick. But these were his 'friends' and he could always forget about them, but what always kept him here at five o' clock in the morning was of course...

"M-maple! My fleet!" shrilled a quiet voice.

Yes, his dear little brother was one of them too. It wasn't like he hated computer geeks, he would just rather go out and play sports and real video games instead of this. Computers should be used for school work, research, and posting embarassing pictures on the internet. Guh...

So after three more hours of watching his friends game and defeat each other was the event finally over. Alfred was beat as he stood up and flexed his arms, getting his shit together as Matthew and Arthur got their's together too. But when the American was stopped by a hand he was forced to look up to see Yao, looking as bored as ever without his games with a CD ROM to the blond's face.

"Here, I notice how bored you are when we have tournaments so I made this for you, just install it to your computer and it'll keep you entertained hopefully." he said quickly before placing the CD on the side table and fixing his backpack, "Later." the Chinese man stated as he left the lounge with Ivan following him like some kind of puppy. Alfred scoffed and looked back at the CD ROM before he hesitantly picked it up and stuffed it in his pocket, when he turned around he saw that his brother and best friend were waiting for him. The taller of the blonds grinned and threw his arms over both their shoulders before they started off to the outside where his car waited. The drive wasn't that long to their home, having bought it for a low price so close to the Univeristy was astounding. But as they made it home and all resided to thier rooms did Alfred lay on his bed, his latop to his side and staring at the disk that was in the air at his arm's length.

"Entertainment? Pfft, like some program can do that." he muttered but shifted to insert the disk anyway. The computer seemed to light up with life as the screen popped up to install and Aflred boredly pressed 'Allow'. The loading bar was slow to move across the screen and Alfred boredly wondered if he could get something to eat. So to his own decision he stood up from his bed and walked out to make it into the kitchen, where he got a simple sandwich and a coke before pulling out his cell and texting a few friends and some cute chicks he met a week ago while he ate. It was only half an hour later when he returned to his room to see the loading was complete as there was a pop-up over the screen.

{Start?}

Alfred hummed and collapsed onto his bed to read over the small words before mulling over, what if Yao gave him a virus? That wouldn't be cool at all, but he guessed he would never know until he tried, so he shifted his fingers to press the start button. When the pop-up dissapeared Alfred waited in inpatience, nothing had happened...what the hell kinda crack was this? Aflred pouted and was about to slam his computer closed until something fell from his screen and landed on the bottom of it a painful hit to the face. Alfred winced and looked at his creen again to see a little figure stand up, it had short black hair and big chocolate brown eyes. It wore a navy blue yukata that Alfred saw his Japanese history professor occasionally wear. It seemed to look at him with a tilted head before a small box appeared beside it and words appeared.

{Hello, I am CD program Flower...But call me Kiku.} It bowed in respect and stared at the American expectantly. Alfred was a little speechless before he hesitantly clicked on the type box and replied.

"Uh hello, Kiku...I'm Alfred...what the hell are you, little program?" he said aloud. The little program seemed to fume slightly by the little clouds of steam leaving his head annd relpied back.

{I am your Shimeji, Alfred-kun. A special case Shimeji.} Alfred nodded slightly and hummed before shrugging and clicking the little Shimeji, he watched entertained as he lifted it off the bottom of the screen then dropped him where Kiku landed on his face. The little program seeemd to fume and shook his head.

{Don't abuse me!} Alfred grinned and kept doing the process over the program again and again.

This _was_ entertaining.

* * *

><p>Elli: U-um...I know it's not that good...but if you like it I'll continue..<p>

Japan: Why do I have to be abused?

America: Haha! That's so cool!


End file.
